


The Wedding Project

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, M/M, Pack Cuddles, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the women in Stiles’ and Derek’s lives are wasting no time in beginning with the wedding preparations. It’s only too bad that Stiles doesn’t actually get a say in anything… </p><p>Meanwhile, Derek gets a short visit by a ghost from days gone by…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Project

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“Can everyone just chill the fuck out for a second?” Stiles shouted exasperated and immediately got a bunch of disapproving stares sent his way.

“Language, dear” Lydia smirked calmly as she continued to pick through the fabric samples.

“Have everyone forgotten that _I’m_ the one getting married? Don’t I get a say in _anything_?” he complained and flopped down on the couch where Isaac patted his leg in support.

“Just go with it, it’s easier” he advised and Stiles snorted loudly.

“You eloped, it doesn’t count” he huffed. “And besides, that probably why everyone goes crazy with planning for me and Derek, since you and Cora cowardly ran off everyone was deprived of the cake tasting and the what-have-you-not and that’s why my kitchen looks like a battle field and Lydia’s currently trying to match the napkins with the bloody groomsmen’s socks.”

“Aw, poor Stiles” Allison smiled and reached out to ruffle his hair. He batted away her hand and continued sulking where he sat.

“Why isn’t Derek here, suffering with me?” he pouted, before answering his own question. “Because, yes of course, he was called in to work, and I got Isaac as a replacement.”

“Hey!” Isaac protested, only to be placated when Cora slowly ran a hand through his blonde curls.

“See, that’s what I’m talking about” Stiles pointed accusingly at the scene. “You’re already past all this shit which leaves me to go through this whole ordeal all by myself. I needed a wolf by my side to help me battle against table cloths with frilly lace and lavender coloured cupcakes and all I got was Cora Hale’s little lap dog.”

“And you wouldn’t _believe_ how well I’ve trained him” Cora quipped back and Isaac blushed crimson red.

“Change of subject!” Allison prompted, feeling obligated to save the poor man when she realized Erica was getting ready to join the discussion as well. “What do you think about flowers?” she asked Stiles and he contemplated the question for a moment.

“They’re pretty…?” he answered, making it sound like question and Lydia groaned.

“We’ll handle the flowers as well. I think it’s safest if the only thing that you and Derek have to do is to show up on time.” Stiles threw a pillow at her, not even bothering with a verbal response.

::

“I am _not_ a happy man” Stiles declared as soon as Derek stepped inside. “I’ve spent the whole afternoon…”

“Please, Stiles, unless someone is actually dying, could we save it for later?” Derek cut him off, looking pale and near exhaustion and Stiles snapped his mouth shut when he took in the appearance of the other man.

“What happened?” he asked instead of continuing his rant about tuxedos and napkins.

”Just one of those days” Derek sighed and kicked off his boots.

“My dad?” Stiles asked anxiously and Derek immediately shook his head.

“No, Stiles, everyone’s fine” he said quickly before the other man had the time to get worried. “It’s just that we had to deal with a pretty nasty case today, an older teacher dating her younger student.” Stiles swallowed when he realized what Derek meant. “They broke up, she got crazy and stalked him” Derek continued flatly and Stiles wasted no time in giving him a big hug and then turned towards the living room.

“All right, everyone, I’m going to take a shower with my guy here and when we get back in about half an hour, all fabric samples and cupcakes will be gone, _capice_? No wedding talk, just pack movie night and cuddles all around. And pizza, I demand that there be pizza.” He pushed Derek towards the bathroom. “I’ll join you in a minute” he said and watched Derek get hugged by everyone present while he put Allison in charge of picking the kids up and Lydia in charge of the food.

::

A couple of hours later most of the combined Hale-McCall pack was sprawled all over the living room. Pizza boxes enough to feed an army were strewn haphazardly over the floor and empty bags of Doritos littered the coffee table. The kids had been allowed to choose one last movie before going to bed and excitedly jumped up and down, no doubt fuelled by the sugar that had been consumed that evening, while watching and singing along with their Disney heroes.

 

As soon as the credits rolled Lydia sighed in relief, gathered all the kids and somehow managed, in record time, to have all of them ready for bed, with properly brushed teeth and matching pyjamas. Derek was awed and Stiles blamed the whole thing on her scarily efficient demeanour. Then she click-clacked her way back to the couch and demanded that the next movie shown would one aimed for a more mature audience. Everyone soon voted down her suggestion of watching The Notebook, a great squabble broke loose and ultimately they settled for the latest Avenger’s movie.

“Feeling better?” Stiles asked, tilting his head back from where it rested on Derek’s shoulder to look at the werewolf. Derek didn’t say anything, only tightened his hold and dropped a kiss to Stiles’ forehead but Stiles knew what that meant and snuggled closer in response.


End file.
